Aquel día que descubrimos que Daisuke había crecido
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Todo había empezado con un partido de baloncesto para demostrar quién era el mejor jugador. Pero todo se había complicado cuando Daisuke se enfadó y se quitó la camiseta, revolucionando las hormonas de más de una chica, y con ello alterando a sus novios, a los cuales no les hará tanta gracia que babeen por él.


Digimon no es mío, solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Aquel día que descubrimos que Daisuke había crecido

—No sé por qué tenemos que venir nosotras —se quejó, por enésima vez, Mimi—. Es decir, ellos quieren jugar un partido de baloncesto, está bien. ¿Pero realmente necesitaban que estuviésemos presentes?

—Vamos, Mimi, no es para tanto —la tranquilizó Sora—. Solamente hemos madrugado un poco.

—Pero esto es aburrido —gimoteó—. Tenemos que estar aquí, a pleno sol, solamente porque les ha dado por ser unos machitos y quieren demostrar quién es mejor.

—Ya sabes cómo son —murmuró Hikari a su lado—. O más bien ya sabes cómo es mi hermano.

—¡Oye! —reclamó la pelirroja—. No ha sido solo culpa de Tai; los otros también querían jugar.

—Peeero todo empezó por culpa de Taichi —aseguró Yolei, que llegaba con botellas de agua frías—. Él fue el que se puso a competir por _quién sabe qué_ con Yamato.

—Pero Yamato le respondió —aseguró Takenouchi—. También es culpa suya.

—Yama solamente se defendió —Mimi salió en defensa de su novio—. Además, Takeru y Daisuke también entraron al juego.

—En definitiva —concluyó Yolei—. La culpa es de ésos cuatro, que son demasiado competitivos, y ellos arrastraron a mi pobre Ken, a Jou, a Kou y a Iori a jugar. Y de rebote a nosotras.

—¡Aw! ¡Qué horror! —sollozó Mimi de nuevo, recolocándose su pamela rosada para que el sol no la molestase—. Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que estar nosotras aquí. ¡Si van a jugar ellos!

—Porque quieren que hagamos de árbitros si tienen dudas —explicó Inoue para acto seguido sonreír de forma ladina—. Además, quieren demostrar lo hombres que son delante de sus novias.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Tachikawa—. Pero eso no es necesario. Mi Yama ya me demuestra muy bien lo _hombre_ que es. Tooodas las noches.

Todas rieron ante el comentario de la castaña, para después clavar su mirada en el campo que tenían delante, donde los chicos estaban hablando en el centro, decidiendo cosas que no les importaban lo más mínimo.

…

—Entonces quedamos así —dijo Taichi con voz seria—. Yo seré el capitán de un equipo, con Daisuke, Koushiro y Ken. Yamato será el del otro, con Takeru, Jou y Iori.

—Está bien —respondió el rubio rival—. Os machacaremos aunque tengáis a Ken en vuestro equipo y nosotros a Jou.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el de gafas—. ¡Que a mí me habéis obligado a venir! Yo no quería…

—Nosotros os machacaremos —contestó Daisuke—. Aunque tengáis a Iori, que es bastante rápido, y nosotros al parado de Koushiro.

—¡Oye! —se quejó también el pelirrojo.

Pero no insistió, a sabiendas de que ni los dos rubios ni los castaños iban a hacerles caso. Suspiró, queriendo estar en su casa en ese momento, trabajando en la investigación que estaba realizando en ese momento.

Todo había empezado un día que Takeru había llegado al grupo alardeando de que habían llegado a la final estatal de baloncesto y que eran los mejores, con él de capitán. Daisuke había dicho que él podría ganarle en cualquier momento y Yamato había entrado diciendo que todos sabían que eso no era verdad. Claro, como siempre, Taichi había entrado al trapo contra el rubio mayor, diciendo que no era verdad y que Daisuke podía ganar a Takaishi. Todo eso había evolucionado a una pelea por ver quién ganaría a quién en un partido, incluyendo colores de pelo que eran claros ganadores, hasta llegar a un partido que demostraría que los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi ganarían a los Yagami-Motomiya sin problema.

Lo que ninguno de los otros cuatro entendía era por qué los habían metido en el ajo. Por algo que nadie llegaba a comprender, los del reto habían decidido que no podían hacer un partido solamente ellos cuatro, y que necesitarían de sus amigos. El resto no había podido negarse, porque habían sido muy claros; no se podía, y punto. Así que el pobre Jou había tenido que perder un día de estudio, al igual que Koushiro. Y aunque Iori era bastante rápido por su afición al Kendo, y Ken era bastante bueno en deportes, ninguno de los dos estaba muy emocionado por aquel juego.

Pero ahí estaban, con los otros cuatro completamente emocionados y decididos a ganar. Así que esperaron en sus posiciones a que los capitanes decidiesen quién empezaba lanzando una moneda.

—Nosotros empezamos —anunció Takeru—. ¿Estás preparado, Motomiya?

—Como nunca lo he estado, Takaishi —aseguró el castaño menor.

—¿Listo para perder, Yagami? —se burló Yamato.

—Más te gustaría —respondió Taichi—. Estoy listo para ganar.

Una cuenta atrás y un grito anunciaron el comienzo del partido.

Y ninguno tenía intenciones de perder.

…

El partido llevaba un cuarto de hora y estaban muy igualados. Las chicas seguían en las gradas, charlando entre ellas y mirando de vez en cuando al campo. Solamente Sora parecía ligeramente interesada en el partido, el cual, por otra parte, no había tenido muchas sorpresas.

Como habían temido, realmente los únicos que jugaban eran Yamato, Takeru, Taichi y Daisuke. De vez en cuando pasaban alguna bola a Ken o a Iori, pero Jou solamente estaba en una esquina, haciendo como que se movía, al igual que Koushiro, y el juego se debatía entre los dos hermanos rubios y los dos chicos de pelo castaño.

—¿Qué tal van? —preguntó Hikari, más por educación que por interés.

—Parece que el equipo de Yamato gana —murmuró Sora, aún mirando al campo.

—Pues claro que sí —murmuró Mimi mientras observaba sus uñas de manicura perfecta despreocupadamente—. Mi Yama es el mejor ahí. Y Takeru no se queda atrás.

—En realidad TK es el mejor —opinó las castaña menor—. Pero tienes razón; estaba claro que ellos iban a ganar.

—No está tan claro eso —dijo Sora poniéndose a la defensiva—. Tai también es muy bueno.

—Pero no tanto como Yama —insistió Mimi—. Ni Daisuke como Take-chan. Es imposible que ganen.

—¡Eso habrá que verlo! –gritó, repentinamente, Miyako—. Ken también juega y es muy bueno.

—No tanto como nuestros rubios —aseguró Hikari y, alzando la mano, chocó los cinco con la castaña mayor.

Repentinamente, y sin que nadie supiese cómo, en las gradas se montó una competición entre las chicas. Miyako y Sora contra Mimi e Hikari, las cuatro apoyaban a los equipos de sus respectivos novios, asegurando que eran ellos los que iban a ganar. Sin siquiera fijarse en lo que ocurría en el campo, todas entraron en una pelea dialéctica en la que se argumentaba todo lo bueno que tenía cada chico. Un grito de lamento proveniente de la cancha les hizo redirigir su atención.

—¡No! —vieron que lamentaron arduamente tanto Taichi como Daisuke.

—Al parecer alguien va perdiendo —vacilón Mimi, que ya había entrado de lleno en la competición, aunque le diese igual el baloncesto.

Sora iba a replicar cuando algo le hizo callar. Bueno, a ella y a las dos castañas que siguieron la mirada de la pelirroja para descubrir qué era lo que había causado su repentino mutismo. Pero no era _algo_ lo que la había hecho quedarse sin palabras, sino _alguien_. Porque Daisuke, en un súbito ataque de ira, se había quitado la camiseta y la había lanzado a un lado, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba. Hikari y Mimi también se quedaron en silencio. Solamente Miyako siguió hablando, pero lo dejó cuando vio que nadie le hacía el menor caso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, confusa porque sus amigas hubiesen dejado de pelear de repente.

—¿Desde cuándo Daisuke ha crecido tanto? —preguntó una Mimi medio zombie que no dejaba de mirarlo atónita.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene esos pectorales? —siguió Sora, observando al castaño volver al juego.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene esa espalda? —prosiguió Hikari, sin apartar la vista de sus músculos.

—¿Qué? —cuestión Miyako sin comprender, pero cuando lo hizo se horrorizó—. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo podéis ver a Daisuke así?

—Pero es que está muy bueno —opinó la castaña mayor mirando a su amiga, las otras dos asintieron—. ¿O vas a negarlo?

—Es como un hermano para mí —dijo, aún alterada, la pelimorada—. No puedo verle como a un hombre.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes —murmuró Hikari, con Sora y Mimi afirmando por detrás.

Las tres siguieron mirando a la cancha, o más bien en ese momento solamente miraban a una persona concreta. Miyako suspiró, frustrada, ante el repentino foco de atención de sus amigas, sin llegar a entender qué le veían a Daisuke. De repente, sintió a las tres chicas envararse y vio que el aludido corría en su dirección, todavía sin ponerse la camiseta. Para cuando llegó a donde ellas, sus amigas parecía que se había tragado una escoba.

—¡Hola, chicas! —saludó el chico—. Oye, no tendréis una botella de agua para mi, ¿verdad? Es que tengo mucha sed.

Como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Sora, Mimi y Hikari le ofrecieron, al mismo tiempo, sus botellas de agua. Miyako se golpeó la frente de lo obvias que estaban siendo mientras que Daisuke las miraba sin comprender su repentina servicialidad.

—Esto… gracias —cogió la que le ofrecía la pelirroja, y ésta suspiró—. Muchas gracias, sigo jugando.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cancha mientras las tres chicas seguían todos sus movimientos.

—Ha cogido mi botella —murmuró Sora como en otro mundo.

—Pero solamente ha sido porque eras la que más cerca estaba —refunfuñó Hikari.

—¡Vamos, Dai! —gritó Mimi, animando al chico—. ¡Tú puedes!

Las otras dos se unieron a los chillidos, mientras que Miyako solo se preguntaba qué narices estaba pasando ahí, qué había ocurrido para que llegasen a ese punto y si el agua que había llevado tenía algo.

…

—¡Dale, Dai!

—¡Ánimo, Dai, que tú puedes!

—¡Eres el mejor, Dai!

Todos los chicos miraron con el ceño fruncido a las gradas cuando los gritos de las chicas empezaron a ser más notorios. Ninguno entendió nada, ni siquiera el aludido. ¿Desde cuándo las chicas lo animaban? Sí que era verdad que Sora a veces le decía cosas, pero solamente porque era del equipo de Taichi. Además, en ese momento se estaban centrando en él, y en nadie más. Podían ver a Mimi, Sora y Hikari de pies, saltando y venga a animar al castaño, con una Miyako sentada en su asiento olisqueando su botella de agua.

Los chicos miraron raro a las gradas. Incluso Taichi, que al principio las miraba contento de que animase a su equipo, empezó a sospechar que algo iba mal cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una vez, eran muchas, y que Sora no lo animaba a él, ni Hikari a Takeru, ni Mimi a _su Yama._ Los rubios también fruncieron el ceño al ver que sus novias animaban al equipo contrario. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Los minutos que quedaban de partido ni Yamato ni Takeru pudieron concentrarse, haciendo que Jou y Iori no pudiesen enfrentar a un equipo contrario que aprovechó esas faltas para remontar. Al terminar el primer tiempo, el equipo de Taichi ganaba por 20 puntos.

—Eso ha estado genial —felicitó Daisuke a su capitán mientras se acercaban a las gradas—. ¡Les hemos machacado en los últimos minutos!

—Cierto, cierto, nuestro equipo os ha dejado ganar pero luego os hemos puesto finos —asintió Taichi—. ¿Qué se siente al ir perdiendo por tanto, Ishida?

Pero Yamato no respondió, ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Tanto él como Takeru ignoraban sus rivales, centrados como estaban en llegar hasta la grada donde estaban sus novias, aún animando a Daisuke. El aludido fue más rápido, y viendo que no podía picar a sus enemigos, corrió donde las chicas, que, sin que nadie comprendiese por qué, se lanzaron a sus brazos.

—¡Felicidades, Dai! —le dijo alegremente Sora.

—¡Sí! —asintió Hikari—. ¡Has estado genial!

—¡Has hecho una puntuación increíble! —aplaudió Mimi—. Toma agua, tienes que tener sed.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias —aceptó cogiendo la botella que la chica le ofrecía—. Estoy agotado.

Las tres chicas lo miraron embelesadas mientras bebía agua, como si eso fuese lo más fascinante que habían visto nunca. Yamato, Takeru y Taichi llegaron donde sus novias y carraspearon, sin conseguir que ellas les mirasen. Ken, alcanzando a Miyako, le preguntó con la mirada y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mimi —llamó Yamato, sin comprender qué pasaba—. ¡Mimi!

—¡Oh! —la chica volvió a la realidad y miró al rubio—. ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Yama!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, confuso—. Estabas como ida.

—Oh, no, no, estaba… —miró de reojo a Daisuke, que hablaba con Koushiro en ese momento—. Pensando en mis cosas.

—Bueno, ¿Y no vas a decir nada? —ella lo miró sin comprender—. ¡Mi equipo va perdiendo!

—¡Oh! Bueno, no siempre se puede ganar —ella se encogió de hombros y él empezó a odiar ese _Oh_ —. Además, Dai ha hecho un buen juego.

—¿Qué? Motomiya solamente ha jugado decente los últimos tres minutos —contradijo él—. ¿Y qué es eso de _Dai?_

—Dai, es una forma cariñosa de llamarle —susurró ella mirando aún al castaño.

—¿Y desde cuando tú eres cariñosa con él? —preguntó alzando un ceja.

—Yo siempre me he llevado bien con Dai… —murmuró sin apartar la vista del chico, que estaba echándose el agua de la botella por encima y haciendo que su torso se mojase—. Él es majo… agradable… guapo… musculoso…

—¡Mimi! —exclamó Yamato, atónito por lo que le estaba diciendo y viendo cómo su novia se abanicaba con la pamela como si estuviese muy acalorada.

—¡Oh! —ella miró a su novio, quien le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos—. Yo… ¡voy a hablar con el resto! Luego te veo, Yama.

Y alzándose en puntas, le dio un pequeño, demasiado pequeño para él, beso y se apresuró a ir hasta donde Daisuke hablaba, en ese momento con una Sora que le hacía ojitos y una Hikari muy sonriente.

—¿Qué cojones está pasando? —preguntó acercándose a Miyako, que hablaba con Takeru y Taichi, los cuales tenían cara de fastidio también—. ¿Qué le pasa a Mimi?

—Y a Sora —añadió el castaño—. Se está comportando muy rara.

—Hikari también —asintió el rubio menor—. Es como si no me escuchara nada de lo que le digo.

—Están embelesadas —fue lo único que Miyako dijo.

—¿Que qué? —corearon los tres chicos.

La única chica del grupo suspiró sonoramente, como llevaba ya un tiempo haciendo, y se dispuso a contarles, sin mencionar detalles y tratando de que la imagen de Daisuke como hombre no la alterase.

—Acaban d descubrir que Daisuke ha _crecido_ —los chicos la miraron sin comprender—. Daisuke se ha quitado la camiseta y andan babeando por su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Qué cojones?

Los tres novios reaccionaron de la misma manera, soltando un par de palabrotas cuando miraron hacia donde el castaño estaba, rodeado de sus novias.

—¿Qué mierdas está pasando? —preguntó Taichi, mirando incrédulo.

—No sé, estarán afectadas por algo —murmuró Miyako agitando la mano para restarle importancia—. Les habrá dado una insolación, o un golpe de calor.

—¿Y eso les lleva a babear por Motomiya? —cuestionó un ya enfadado Yamato.

—¡Yo qué sé! —exclamó ella—. A mí me parece tan repulsivo como a vosotros.

—No estoy seguro de eso —susurró Takeru viendo como Hikari le pegaba en el brazo juguetonamente a Daisuke.

—Pues claro que sí —afirmó Miyako—. Vale, sí, Daisuke ha crecido. ¡Eso es obvio! ¡Es natural! Pero… pero… ¡Es Daisuke! Puede tener todos esos músculos desarrollados pero sigue siendo Daisuke.

Pero los otros tres chicos no estaban escuchando los desvaríos de Inoue, ocupados como estaban en taladrar a Daisuke con la mirada. El chico debía de estar contando alguna cosa muy graciosa porque las chicas reían escandalosamente. Takeru bufó cuando vio a su novia doblándose sobre sí misma de forma exagerada y Taichi se pasó una mano por la cara al ver a Sora apoyarse en el castaño mientras sonreía. Pero Yamato solamente apretó los puños, empezando a ponerse furioso.

—¿Estáis viendo eso? —preguntó en voz baja controlando su furia a duras penas.

—Sí, hermano —asintió Takeru—. Están tontas perdidas por él.

—No, todas no —negó el mayor—. Mimi. Mirad a Mimi.

Los dos chicos, junto con Miyako y Ken, observaron detenidamente a la mencionada, tratando de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que tenía tan mosqueado al rubio. Ellos lo intentaron, venga a mirar la escena de arriba abajo y desde todos los ángulos, pero no encontraban nada concreto que pusiese en ese estado al chico. Miyako miró a Yamato, pidiéndole una explicación.

—Mirad atentamente —susurró con voz siseante sin apartar la vista—. ¿Qué está haciendo con su mano?

Volvieron la vista a la escena que ocurría delante de ellos pero ninguno de ellos logró ver nada raro. Fue la única mujer del grupo la que se dio cuenta del detalle que tenía así al chico, y dio un grito ahogado para demostrarlo.

—Se está retorciendo un mechón de pelo —murmuró en voz baja.

—Exacto —gruñó el chico, alegrándose de que no fuese el único en notarlo.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? —preguntó un despistado Taichi, olvidando a su propia novia por la intriga que todo aquello le daba.

—Cuando Mimi se retuerce un mechón de pelo con el dedo significa que está coqueteando —explicó Miyako, mirando al novio de reojo.

—¡Ah! —fue la respuesta de los otros chicos, comprendiendo al rubio.

—Y, alguien puede, por favor explicarme —casi arrojó las palabras, paladeándolas lentamente—, ¿por qué cojones mi novia está coqueteando al imbécil de Motomiya?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de todos los presentas al escuchar la voz tenebrosa que salió de su boca y el aura tétrica que empezó a emanar Yamato. Porque si algo sabían era que el rubio era muy celoso con Mimi. Podía soportar que ella coquetease con Taichi, porque sabía que estaban siempre de bromas y que era para picarlo, también podía soportar que jugase con su hermano, porque para ella también lo era, e incluso podía aguantar que la castaña coquetease con Koushiro, porque ella siempre decía que era muy divertido ver cómo el pelirrojo se ponía del color de su pelo cuando ella se acercaba tanto. Pero no el resto. No otros chicos sin razón aparente. Y desde luego, no Daisuke Motomiya.

Taichi fue el que reaccionó primero, y tratando de alejar esa imagen de delante llamó la atención de todos.

—Bueno, vamos a por el segundo tiempo —gritó dando palmas para que todos se enterasen—. ¡Chicos, al campo! Tenemos un partido que terminar.

Todos los jugadores, que estaban desperdigados descansando, se dispusieron a volver a la cancha para terminar con el juego. Daisuke se despidió de las chicas mientras éstas agitaban los brazos y le deseaban suerte. Takeru le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano en la espalda para que se moviese, y eso hizo, hasta que llegó a la altura de Mimi y la vio morderse el labio mirando la espalda de Daisuke.

El chico gruñó, en alto, matando con la mirada al castaño. El sonido hizo que la chica diese un respingo y lo mirase.

—¡Oh! Yama, no te había visto —él volvió a maldecir internamente el dichoso _¡Oh!_ —. Buena suerte.

Él la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella se preguntase qué estaba pasando. El chico miró hacia la cancha de reojo, observando a Daisuke, que hablaba animadamente con el capitán de su equipo, y algo en su mente hizo _click_. Sin darle tiempo a decir ni hacer nada, estrechó a su novia por la cintura, pegándola a él, y cubrió sus labios, besándola apasionadamente.

El gritito de Miyako atrajo las miradas de todos hacia la pareja que en ese momento estaba besándose ardorosamente en frente de las gradas. Sora y Hikari abrieron la boca sorprendidas al ver a Mimi respondiendo con tanta vehemencia al rubio mientras que los chicos vacilaban sobre ello.

—¡Vaya con Ishida! —exclamó Taichi, riendo al saber por qué el normalmente reservado chico ahora estaba comiéndose, casi literal, a su novia en público—. ¡Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos!

—Sí que tiene pasión —silbó Daisuke—. Me preguntaba cuándo iba a conseguir una chica como Mimi derretir al pedazo de hielo que es Ishida.

—Yo que tú no diría eso delante de Yamato —opinó el mayor.

El menor lo miró sin comprender.

…

En las afueras de la cancha, una acalorada Mimi se aferraba a la camiseta de su novio, tratando de que las piernas la aguantasen y no cayese. Estaba mareada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose? ¿Y por qué Yama la besaba de repente tan apasionadamente, y en público? Aunque a decir verdad no le importaba menos. Los labios de su chico le hacían olvidarse de todo lo de alrededor, y a ella le encantaba cuando se ponía en plan caliente. Así que abrió la boca y dejó que él profundizase el beso, dejándose llevar por completo.

Pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas los que estuvieron ahí, metidos en su propia burbuja, solamente pensando en ellos y en las sensaciones que al estar juntos surgían, pero cuando finalmente Yamato se alejó de ella, lentamente y mirándola a los ojos, Mimi tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes; el rubio sonrió por ello.

—Yama… —susurró ella casi sin voz—. ¿Qué… qué ha sido eso?

—Solamente… —murmuró él con voz grave, haciendo que la castaña temblase—, cogía suerte para el partido.

—¡Oh! —masculló ella y, por primera vez en aquel día, a Yamato le gustó la expresión.

—Anímame desde las gradas, ¿vale? —ella solo pudo asentir, aún sin habla—. Te quiero, preciosa, recuérdalo.

Se agachó y le dio otro beso, más corto que el anterior, antes de soltar su cintura y alejarse de ella camino a las canchas. Mimi se quedó ahí parada, quieta sin decir nada, hasta que Miyako se acercó a ella dando saltito.

—¡Vaya beso! —exclamó, ganándose un asentimiento de la castaña, que parecía no poder moverse—. Vamos, amiga, Hikari y Sora nos esperan en las gradas.

La castaña simplemente se dejó llevar de la mano, aún mirando a su novio y sin nada que decir.

…

—Bueno, bueno —murmuró Taichi cuando Yamato los alcanzó—. Te has inflamado un poco, ¿no crees?

—Qué malos son los celos… —se burló su hermano.

—Venga, ya, callaos, payasos —les dijo él pero no pudo evitar sonreír muy pagado a sí mismo—. Vamos a terminar el maldito partido.

—¡Eso, eso! —entró animado Daisuke—. ¡Que os vamos machacando!

Yamato olvidó el buen rollo que tenía por el beso de Mimi cuando escuchó la voz del castaño, sintiendo que todo el enfado que se había disipado volvía a él. Se giró hacia el chico y lo fulminó con la mirada, una glacial como un iceberg. Incluso Takeru y Taichi sintieron un escalofrío ante ello, y el castaño menor dio un paso atrás por el miedo ante ese aplastante poder y furia que emanaba.

—Voy a machacarte, Motomiya —le amenazó con voz lúgubre—. Y mantente lejos de _mi novia._

Acto seguido, cogió la pelota de baloncesto y se la lanzó a Taichi, para después alejarse hasta su zona del campo.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Daisuke, sin entender nada.

—Ignóralo, solamente está de mala leche —rió Takeru—. Empecemos.

—Vamos, Daisuke —le dijo su capitán—. Tenemos que ganar un partido.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se unió a su equipo, que se sentían algo contentos porque iban delante en el marcador. Pero la alegría no duró mucho más para nadie, a no ser que ese alguien se llamase Daisuke Motomiya. Y es que el descanso anterior había quedado en el olvido, las bromas por el afán de marcar territorio de Yamato se terminó y tanto él como Taichi y Takeru volvieron a estar enfadados cuando las chicas volvieron a empezar a gritar para animar a Daisuke.

—Pero, ¡en serio! —exclamó el rubio menor, arto de escuchar a las chicas gritar, o más bien a una sola chica—. ¿Por qué Hikari anima a Daisuke?

—No lo sé —masculló Yamato—, pero como Mimi siga chillando _¡Ánimo, Dai, tú puedes!_ voy a empezar a repartir hostias.

—Pues espero que la primera le caiga a Motomiya —ambos rubios se giraron para encontrarse a un Taichi con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pensaba que estaba contentísimo con que animase a tu equipo —se sorprendió Takeru.

—Sora no anima a mi equipo —respondió el castaño—. Solamente anima a Daisuke. Y estoy harto de escucharle decir su nombre con tanto entusiasmo.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería el otro chico.

…

Quedaban unos 15 minutos para terminar el partido cuando la gente empezó a llegar, quizás intrigados por ver un partido en el que los jugadores parecían tan serios, o quizás por el alboroto que las tres chicas, animando al castaño, estaban montando. Varios chicos miraron allí y decidieron sentarse a ver cómo terminaba el juego, curiosos por la batalla que se estaba librando en la cancha. Media docena de chicas, en cambio, se quedaron al percatarse de lo mismo que habían descubierto las 3 amigas ese día; Daisuke Motomiya sin camiseta estaba muy bien, _muy muy bien._ Y se unieron al coro de las chicas con los ánimos al chico. Sin saber por qué, las tres amigas se sintieron amenazadas; ya tenían suficiente con competir entre ellas como para que más féminas entrasen al juego. Sin tener razón alguna para ello, comenzaron a gritar más alto aún, haciéndose oír por encima de las voces del resto.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y la hecatombe explotó.

…

—¡Vamos, Dai!

—¡Dale fuerte, Dai!

—¡Tú puedes, Dai!

Los nervios de los tres chicos con novia se terminaron de crispar cuando las voces de sus novias empezaron a escucharse por todos lados, como si un repentino eco hubiese hecho acto de presencia en las canchas.

—¡Hasta aquí he llegado! —gritó Taichi, lanzando un tiro triple y encestando—. Ellas están alteradas porque él se ha quitado la camiseta, ¿no? Pues ahora tendrán más torsos que ver.

Y sin esperar a que nadie respondiese, agarró los bajos de su camiseta y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Pareció como si el tiempo se parase, porque todos miraron hacia las gradas a la espera de que una pelirroja hiciese algo. Los gritos de la chica no cesaron, solamente los de ellas, y todos retuvieron la respiración a la espera.

…

—¿Tai se acaba de quitar la camiseta? —preguntó una confundida Miyako.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —cuestionó Sora, dejando de gritar junto con el resto de las chicas.

—Quizás quiera demostrar que él también tiene buen cuerpo —propuso la de gafas—, y la verdad es que lo tiene.

—¡Miyako! —le echó la bronca su amiga.

—Pero es cierto —la otra levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Taichi tiene buen cuerpo, no se puede negar.

—Estamos hablando de mi hermano —dijo Hikari, dejando de animar a Daisuke por un momento—, dejad los piropos si no queréis que vomite aquí mismo.

La pelimorada rió al tiempo que la castaña retomaba su estado de animadora loca, al contrario que Sora, la cual suspiró. Pero eso se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando empezó a escuchar a algunas de las chicas de la grada cambiar su objetivo de visión de Daisuke a su novio, y no para admirar su buen juego precisamente.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ése es Taichi Yagami? —murmuró una rubia a su amiga—. No sabía que estaba tan bueno.

—Cierto —afirmó la otra—. Me alegro de habernos quedado; nunca hubiese imaginado que ver un partido de baloncesto sería tan _entretenido._

—¡Animémosle!

Y ambas se pusieron a gritar el nombre del capitán, olvidándose de Daisuke y lanzando piropos entre las palabras de ánimo. Una vena empezó a hincharse en la frente de Sora, haciendo que Miyako tuviese que taparse con la mano para que no se percatase de ello.

—¡Taichi! —llamó la pelirroja de repente—. ¡Taichi!

El castaño la miró, a la espera de que dijese algo.

—¡Ponte la camiseta! —gritó, poniéndose más nerviosa cuando las chicas empezaron a abuchearla—. ¡Tai! Ahora mismo.

Pero el castaño solamente la saludó y le mandó un beso, siguiente con el juego con una nueva sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

…

—Sabes que Sora va a matarte cuando esto termine, ¿verdad? —advirtió Takeru, viendo a la pelirroja gritarle a su novio.

—Sí, pero al menos ya no anima a Motomiya —respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pues tienes razón… —murmuró pensativo el rubio—. Voy a probar yo.

Y acto seguido, imito a Taichi y se quitó la camiseta, a la espera de que Hikari dejase de animar, finalmente, a su rival.

…

—¡Y ahora Takeru! —gritó, en pleno estallido de risa Miyako—. ¡Me muero!

Hikari perdió la concentración en su trabajo de animar a Daisuke cuando escuchó el de su novio en los labios de su amiga. Intrigada, buscó al rubio y se lo encontró mirándola, como esperando a que hiciese o dijese algo. Confusa, miró a su amiga que seguía partiéndose a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin entender.

—Cre… cre… creo… —murmuró entre risas Miyako—. Creo que Takeru está imitando a Taichi en su juego.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó—. No entiendo.

—Estabais tan locas mirando a Daisuke sin su camiseta y su cuerpo, y animándole como locas, que habéis hecho que vuestros novios estén rabiosos de celos —explicó—. Y Taichi ha imitado a Daisuke al quitarse la camiseta, logrando que Sora centre su atención en él. Imagino que Takeru quiere lograr lo mismo.

—Vaya, no sabía que TK estaba celoso —Hikari lo miró enternecida—. ¡Qué mono! No suele ponerse celoso nunca.

Miyako iba a responder cuando una horda de chicas empezó a gritar el nombre del rubio, dejando medio sordas a las dos amigas por sus chillidos.

—¡Es Takeru Takaishi sin camiseta! —decía una de ellas, emocionada.

—¡Es guapísimo! —asentía otra—. ¡Y mira qué cuerpo!

—Además es buenísimo en baloncesto —añadió otra tercera.

Hikari puso una mueca rara en la cara al ver a las chicas babear por su novio. Vale, ella no era exageradamente celosa, pero no le apetecía nada tener que soportar todo lo que quedaba de partido los chillidos histéricos de esas chicas, y menos si estaban babeando por su chico. Indignada y muy segura, se giró hacia la cancha.

—¡TK! —el rubio la miró—. ¡Ponte ahora mismo la camiseta!

El chico pareció dudar, pensando en si hacerle caso o seguir el ejemplo de Taichi. Su novia repitió la orden, y él decidió que prefería estar a buenas con ella una vez que terminase el partido.

—¡Muy bien! —asintió, orgullosa, la castaña—. Y ahora… ¡sal ahí y gana el juego! ¡Machácalos!

El rubio sonrió al ver que su chica empezaba a animarle como una loca, olvidándose también ella de Daisuke. Con fuerzas renovadas, volvió al juego, dispuesto a hacer el mejor partido de su vida.

…

—Funciona —murmuró, fascinado, Yamato—. Han dejado de animar a Daisuke.

—Todas no —le picó Taichi, queriendo que su rival se despistase más—. Mimi sigue ahí, chillando para él.

Yamato frunció el ceño, y miró a las gradas, donde tanto Hikari como Sora animaban a sus novios mientras que su chica seguía llamando a Daisuke. Suspirando, y optando por la última opción, se quitó él también la camiseta, rezando para que las cosas le salieran bien.

…

—¡Es Yamato Ishida! —gritó una rubia de forma histérica.

—¡Es el cantante de Teenage Wolves! —chilló otra, señalando al rubio, que se movía por el campo con el torso descubierto.

Miyako ya no podía más. Sin disimulo alguno, se revolvía por las gradas, sentada y dando patadas al suelo mientras se sostenía la barriga, que le dolía de tanto reír. ¡No podía creerlo! Primero Taichi, después Takeru y finalmente Yamato. ¡No podía dejar de reír! Esos chicos iban a matarla. Costándole respirar, se giró hacia Mimi para ver su reacción. La encontró donde estaba, ya no animaba a Daisuke, pero no parecía estar molesta, como lo habían estado Hikari y Sora, sino que miraba con burla a las chicas que llamaban a su novio.

—¿No estás celosa? _Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

—¿Yo? —la sorpresa de Mimi era genuina—. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Porque están echándole piropos a Yamato —respondió—. Y se lo están comiendo con la mirada.

—Estoy acostumbrada a eso; es lo que tiene salir con un cantante famoso —contestó ella como si fuese obvio—. Además, ella le ven y babean por él, pero es conmigo con quien se va a la cama todas las noches.

La sonrisa ladina de Mimi hizo que Miyako sonriese también. ¡Solamente Mimi podía ser tan segura de sí misma para no ponerse celosa de eso!

—¡Vaya! —la voz de Sora emergió entre las de las fans histéricas mientras la pelirroja se inclinaba hacia ellas—. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Miyako.

—El cuerpo de Yamato —respondió la chica—. ¡Está muy bueno! No lo recordaba yo así de cuando salimos juntos…

La chica de gafas pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Mimi, a su lado, se tensaba, y casi parecía que había dejado de respirar. Queriendo saber qué había pasado, miró a la castaña para ver qué observaba pero ésta parecía tener la mirada perdida. De repente, y sin decir una sola palabra, Mimi empezó a andar hacia la cancha, ignorando el hecho de que el partido seguía jugándose.

—¿Pero qué ha..? —Miyako tuvo una repentina revelación—. Así que incluso la gran Mimi puede ponerse celosa…

La chica rió, viendo la melena de la castaña ondear al viento mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia su novio, quién seguía jugando sin darse cuenta de lo que se le avecinaba.

…

Mimi caminaba todo lo rápido que sus tacones le dejaban a través de la cancha. Su meta estaba clara; Yamato tenía que irse de allí, en ese preciso instante. El chico seguía jugando como si nada hubiera pasado y nada le afectase, como si todo estuviese bien, pero ella no iba a dejar eso así.

Yamato vio que sus compañeros indicaban algo a su espalda y se giró para ver a su fragante novia acercarse apresuradamente a él. Sin comprender qué pasaba, le lanzó la pelota a su hermano y se giró hacia ella, dando un paso en su dirección, a la espera de enterarse de lo que ocurría.

Mimi llegó donde él pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque le agarró la mano y tiró de él, llevándoselo lejos de allí. El rubio se dejó arrastrar, notando lo tensa que su chica estaba. La castaña lo llevó fuera de allí, cogiendo su camiseta por el camino e ignorando los gritos histéricos que las fans soltaban en forma de quejas porque se estuviese llevando a su ídolo. Pero a ella le daba igual, y sin mirar atrás, dio la vuelta a la esquina y no paró hasta que perdió a todo el mundo de vista. Solo entonces frenó, y se giró hacia su novio, que seguía sin decir nada.

—¡Póntela! —le ordenó lanzándole la camiseta—. ¡Póntela!

—Oh, tranquila, Mimi —dijo el rubio, pasándose la camiseta por la cabeza—. No necesitabas sacarme del juego para decirme eso, podías habérmelo dicho y te hubiese hecho caso.

—¡No! —negó ella apresuradamente—. Tenías que salir de allí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yamato, confuso.

—Porque… porque… ¡estaban todas comiéndote con la mirada! —respondió ella tras un leve balbuceo—. Tus fans. ¡Estaban chillando! Las has alterado demasiado. Y… yo… ¡no me gusta!

—¿Qué? —la cara del rubio fue un poema—. No puedes decirme que estás celosa de ellas. Tú nunca te pones celosa por mis fans, por muy histéricas que se pongan.

—Bueno, alguna vez tendría que ser la primera vez, ¿no? —cuestionó con nerviosismo.

—No te creo, Mimi, tú siempre has dicho que ellas son unas ilusas y que yo soy tuyo —susurró él acercándose—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Estás muy alterada.

—Yo… yo…

—Cuéntamelo —animó él—. Quiero saber qué te pasa para solucionarlo juntos.

Yamato sujetó su cara entre las manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, lleno de amor. Mimi, aún nerviosa, se lamió los labios, resecos por todo lo que estaba pasando, mirándole con miedo en los ojos. Él se empezó a asustar, nunca habiéndola visto tan alterada. Se inclinó sobre ella y pegó sus frentes, tratando de infundirle ánimos y confianza.

—Cuéntame —le dijo con voz suave.

—Yo… yo… —dudó ella—. Tengo un poco de miedo.

—¿De quién? —preguntó él, a sabiendas de que no eran por sus fans locas.

Mimi pareció dudar a la hora de decir la respuesta. ¿Sería bueno contarle sus miedos? Pero los ojos azules de Yamato, que desprendían tanto amor, la convencieron.

—De Sora —reveló.

—¿Qué? ¿Sora? —ella asintió, sintiéndose tonta ante la confusión del rostro de su novio—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… cuando te has quitado la camiseta, ella te ha mirado —él asintió, animándola a seguir hablando—. Y ella ha dicho que estás muy bien, que yo eso ya sabía. Y que no te recordaba así, con ese cuerpo, de cuando estuvisteis saliendo.

Él empezó a comprender por dónde iban los tiros. Yamato la miró y su corazón se encogió al verla tan vulnerable; la castaña estaba abriéndole su corazón y contándole sus miedos más profundos. Enternecido, le dio otro suave beso.

—¿Y por qué exactamente eso te da miedo? —preguntó suavemente, queriendo que ella aclarase todo y sacase todo fuera.

—Bueno, vosotros estuvisteis saliendo un tiempo —murmuró ella —. Y no sé. Tengo miedo de que a ella le gustes de nuevo, y que tú sientas algo por ella y me dejes. Yo sé que Sora es más madura, y es más inteligente que yo, y más educada. Y también tenéis más cosas en común como el deporte… y es más alta… y…

—Mimi, Mimi, cariño, para —le cortó ella cuando se le empezaron a aguar los ojos al ver todo lo que Sora era más que ella—. Cariño… mi amor, Sora y yo solo somos amigos.

—Ya lo sé —sollozó ella levemente—. Pero estuvisteis saliendo…

—Y nos dimos cuenta de que nos queríamos solo como amigos —añadió él—. Y que ella estaba enamorada de Taichi.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella con voz débil—. No sé qué ha pasado. Es que ella ha dicho eso… y yo me he sentido tan mal… tan insegura… Porque yo sé que Sora es muy especial, y una chica increíble…

Yamato sujetó su cara con más firmeza y volvió a besar sus labios, un poco más tiempo esa vez. Mimi le siguió, y el beso supo un poco salado por las lagrimillas que la chica había soltado. El rubio pasó sus pulgares por los ojos para quitárselas.

—Mimi, te quiero a ti —le aseguro de forma tan contundente que ella no tuvo ninguna duda—. Y no voy a dejarte. Ni por Sora ni por nadie. Da igual quién sea la otra persona. Con tus virtudes y tus defectos, estoy enamorado de ti.

Mimi sonrió tenuemente y se puso de puntillas para volver a besar al chico. Yamato sonrió también al sentir la sonrisa de ella contra su boca, y bajó las manos a su cintura para estrecharla contra él. Se besaron unos minutos, sumidos en su propia burbuja. Fue Mimi la que cortó el beso ésa vez.

—Creo que el partido ya ha debido de terminar —susurró, todavía muy cerca de él—. Deberíamos volver a ver si habéis ganado o perdido.

—Sabes que si hemos perdido habrá sido por tu culpa, ¿verdad? —la picó él—. Te has llevado al anotador estrella.

—Ibais perdiendo en el primer tiempo —le recordó ella, aún enganchada a su cuello.

—Eso también ha sido por tu culpa —gruñó Yamato, recordando el problema que había desembocado a eso.

—¿Mía? —cuestionó ella, confusa—. ¿Por qué?

—Ni Takeru ni yo hemos rendido mucho en el primer tiempo por vuestro repentino afán por animar a Daisuke —le dijo—. Os ha debido de impresionar mucho el chico sin camiseta.

Mimi comprendió todo repentinamente, teniendo flases de todo lo ocurrido ese día, desde ellas embelesadas por el cuerpo descubierto de Daisuke, seguido de Yamato hablándole y ella ignorándole por mirar las gotas caer por su torso, a su Yama besándola arduamente y finalizando en todos los chicos quitándose por turnos sus camisetas. La revelación la alcanzó.

—Estabas celoso —dijo sorprendida.

—Pues claro que lo estaba —afirmó sin vergüenza alguna—. No solo no me animabas a mí sino que pasabas de lo que te decía. ¡Y babeabas por su cuerpo!

—Es que no sabía que Daisuke tenía ese cuerpo —aclaró ella—. Nunca le había visto sin camiseta.

—Ni siquiera deberían fijarte en otros hombres sin camiseta —gruñó el rubio—. Y menos babear.

—Yama… —canturreó ella, acariciando su nuca—. No te pongas celoso. Sabes que yo te quiero a ti.

—Sí pero miras a otros también —murmuró él, todavía no convencido.

—Pero solamente me pone nerviosa tu mirada —ronroneó ella—. Y solo tus besos hacen que las piernas me tiemblen. Y solo tú haces que me encienda….

Yamato no soportó la voz sensual que su novia había puesto para decirle todo eso; la pegó completamente contra él, haciendo que ni aire pasase entre ellos, y la besó, con más pasión incluso que en el campo, devorándola por completo. Mimi sonrió, pegándose más a él, sabiendo que había logrado que su novio se olvidase del tema de Daisuke.

—Tenemos que ir a ver qué ha pasado con el partido —murmuró Mimi en un segundo que él soltó su boca, centrándose en su cuello—. Yama…

—Al diablo con el partido, Mimi —pegó un leve mordisco, haciéndola gemir, para después mirarla a los ojos fijamente—. Vamos a casa, nena. Quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo y dejarte claro por quién suspiras. Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que solamente tengas mi nombre en tu cabeza y solamente puedas pensar en mí. Quiero amarte y que comprendas que para mí no hay nadie más.

Mimi asintió, embelesada por sus palabras y por la intensidad de su mirada, y Yamato sonrió al ver esa mirada que solamente ponía con él. Esa que era solamente de él. Cogió su mano y tiró de ella, guiándola lejos de las canchas, y lejos del partido.

Vale, puede que su novia hubiese descubierto que Daisuke había _crecido_ , pero era él el que se llevaba el premio gordo a casa.

* * *

Bueno, esta es una idea loca que me vino a la cabeza un día hablando en el topic Takari sobre lo motivamente que era ver a un chico con el pelo mojado a la hora de animarse a hacer deporte. No tiene mucho que ver con eso, pero me vino esta idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar ponerme a escribirla. Es una tontería de fic, que sale de esa loca y tonta idea, pero bueno, me apetecía escribirlo. Se lo dedico a mi querida HC, que fue la que me convenció para que lo escribiese, incluso sabiendo que no tengo tiempo para todo :P Aquí tienes, guapi, ya sé que no es un fic serio, ni decente del todo, pero espero que te guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
